


Trick or treat?

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Monsterfucking, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara decides to surprise Izuna in his Halloween costume. But how will the situation evolve and who will be surprised in the end...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 17 - Monsterfucking





	Trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm aware that this kink is usually about actual monsters, but as I wanted to work with this ship and keep it more or less realistic, I had to improvise a bit. But I did some research and found out that it's sometimes also used to describe what I wrote, so hopefully it isn't that much off. I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!

“OH MY GOD.” Izuna yelled as his older brother jumped from around the corner. Thanks to the contact lenses he was wearing his eyes appeared to be completely white. His skin was pale, with splashes of black blood all over his face. 

“I was just practicing for Halloween,” Madara said innocently, as if he didn’t scare him on purpose. “I want to have the hottest mask to pick up all the chicks.” As he spoke, Izuna noticed that his mouth was full of sharp fangs. 

“You’re not hot.” The younger male exclaimed disinterestedly, though jealousy could be heard in his voice. 

“I AM hot.” Madara chuckled, but his younger brother just silently stared at him for a few seconds.

“Well… maybe in an odd way.” He said finally. Now it was Madara’s turn to fall silent. 

“You find this hot…?” He asked in disbelief.

“Maybe…” Izuna whispered. Then, still staring right into Madara’s eyes, he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It didn’t take long for it to slip onto the floor. Madara grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, slamming the door shut behind them. 

“Fuck me…” Izuna whispered seductively right before he was thrown onto the bed.


End file.
